


World Burn

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: In the aftermath of Ryan choosing Billy Butcher and the public revelation about Stormfront's past, Homelander looks over New York City; the place that was once his kingdom.
Relationships: The Homelander | John & Stormfront
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: If you're behind with the times and still haven't finished S2, this short story will spoil the ending.

New York City was no longer recognisable. What was once his kingdom, his vast playland, was now a bland urban space. It’s tall buildings in an exact grid pattern; ubiquitous skyscrapers smudged by the smog-filled sky where there was no sunlight, and no birds. Cars raced between red traffic lights, mere flickers in the grey. The people below were dark, speckled shadows on the sidewalks.

Homelander wanted to crush them. To erase them with his laser eyes. He wanted to watch the little people burn. Hear their screams as they begged for mercy.

The cries he’d received. The outrage on social media, and the dirty looks from Vought staff. Maeve didn’t even look at him, and Starlight was more terrified of him than ever. A-Train only spared him a glance.

“How could Homelander date a Nazi?” One insignificant peasant had spat on the news. “He would have known that Stormfront was lying to us and that she was a Nazi! He can’t say he didn’t know! He was totally in on it. He said he was our hero, yet he dated _her -_ a disgusting, racist bigot who endangered the safety of our country!”

“Stormfront was a wolf in sheep’s clothing,” another had said. “We thought she was so cool, and that she cared about us. She fooled everyone! How can we trust Homelander? How can we trust him when he was with her? They were on camera shouting about immigrants together!”

Homelander gritted his teeth as he eyes shone bright red. He felt nothing but white, hot fury as images of protestors flashed in his mind’s eye. Angry people and crying fans, all of them demanding an explanation. All of them begging to know why he loved Stormfront. Why he dated her. Why he kissed her in front of the whole world, and why he encouraged and praised her.

“Fucking bastards!” He screamed, and he pounded his fist against the side of Vought Tower. It left a small crack.

Closing his eyes, he could faintly smell Stormfront’s perfume. It lingered on his uniform from when she had last touched him. Their last embrace had been fleeting, and he regretted not clinging to her for a few moments longer. She was beautiful then; her body soft and small under his hands. If only he’d fucked her one final time. If only he’d made love to her before they parted, but there wasn’t enough time.

Stormfront – _Klara_ – she was ruined now. Her body was in tatters, and her limbs were torn, and she was scorched all over. She was alive but barely even conscious. If she’d ever recover mentally or physically, it would be a miracle. He’d never hold her again.

Ryan. His own son. His own son ruined her and killed his own mother. He chose the heathen Billy Butcher and ran like a snivelling little coward. How did he create such a disappointment?

His mind repeated Stormfront’s words, “He’s your blood.”

_Blood_ barely counted for anything. He understood that now.

Fuck the world. Fuck the world and the fuckers in it.

Fuck. Them. All.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
